


Hidden Within the Stones

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Stone Assimilation Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Hidden Within the Stones

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[HWTS]**

**Hidden Within the Stones**

**[HWTS]**

Underneath Dressrosa's surface, the Donquixote Pirates managed a secret harbor to cater to their Underworld clients and allow Special Officer Sugar to transform the crew's enemies into Toys away from the public eye. With the fighters who lost in the Corrida Colosseum, it was no different. At the time her captain was hosting a tournament for fame and the Flame-Flame Fruit, Sugar, eternally a ten year old from eating the Hobby-Hobby Fruit, was overlooking said losers when she noticed a pink-haired teenager among them. Sporting a sinister grin, she noticed it was the former royal heirless of Dressrosa, Rebecca, standing next to another fighter she recognized by the name of Lucy.

She scoffed. "Why any idiot parent would name their son "Lucy" is beyond me." Turning to Rebecca, she then said. "You know, kiddo, my family and I have kept your aunt and grandpa alive and free for their uses, but it's not like they'll remember you when you're a Toy, so let's not waste time thinking about what ifs."

Rebecca's look of anger was replaced with one of confusion. "Toys?"

Lucy laughed in a way that surprised even Sugar. "So, one of the birdbrained Warlord's people did eat the Hobby-Hobby Fruit, huh?"

Sugar's surprise turned to anger. "You'd better respect the Young Master with what little time you have left before I'm done with you."

Lucy laughed even more. "Then you're the one who turns people into Toys?"

"I am! Now what are you laughing at?!"

Lucy broke the cuffs on his hands first using Armament Haki followed by removing his fake beard before replying to a shocked and trembling Sugar. "It makes taking down your boss so much easier."

"Straw Hat Luffy?!" Everyone around him said in shock.

Before Sugar's helpers could do anything, Luffy held out a bag and opened it to let the Sea-Prism Stone shards out on the stone floor. Placing his hand on the floor itself, Luffy then used his Stone Assimilation Human abilities to manipulate the stone floor to wrap around Sugar with the Sea-Prism Stone shards on the wrap as well. As she struggled, Luffy noticed the Toys nearby acting strangely, as if they were all having a simultaneous headache. Turning back to Sugar, he couldn't help but giggle.

"You guys really lucked out in getting the Stone-Stone Fruit, huh?"

Unleashing his Conqueror's Haki, Luffy saw that with Sugar unconscious, the Toys reverted back to their true forms. Taking it all in, Rebecca cried tears of joy and hugged Luffy.

"I remember my father!" She exclaimed happily. "He's none other than Kyros himself! Lucy, I mean, Luffy, I could just kiss you right here and now!"

Thinking it over after his initial surprise, Luffy smiled eagerly. "Well, I can't deny that request."

He then placed his mouth over her own and went with it until she was blushing up a storm.

**[HWTS]**

**Originally, I planned for this to be another Impel Down scenario, but I couldn't think of the right situation and love interest, so I decided to save that for the Glint-Glint Fruit One-shot. Only a few more to go and then I can move on to other stuff. Check my actual stories and challenges when you have time as well, please. Hopefully, something might interest you.**


End file.
